


The Only One

by ScorBug92



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorBug92/pseuds/ScorBug92
Summary: We were polar opposites: I was loud and conniving and annoying and very expressional. And he was an emotionless statue. He never showed his emotions to anyone outside our bedroom.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Like most people on this site, I was originally over at ff.net but because of reasons I had to take my leave. I was going through papers and files and found a lot of one shots that I had put up originally and others that I only had paper drafts of. 
> 
> After some heavy editing, I might post the others and some of the chapter works I have stashed away.

We were polar opposites: I was loud and conniving and annoying and very expressional. And he was an emotionless statue. He never showed his emotions to anyone outside our bedroom.

I was the only one who got to hear his breath literally stop when I wrapped my arms around him as soon as we were alone in our apartment.

I was the only one who got to see his head drop to lean against my shoulder and close his eyes as he surrendered to me.

I was the only one who got to feel his arousal press against my hip as he turned to face me and start pulling me into the bedroom.

I was the only one who got to see the light blush that started over his cheek bones and got even brighter as I kissed him hard and drug my rough fingers over the pale stomach and let them brush over what I wanted most before I ripped his clothes off of him.

I was the only one who got to hear the short pants of breath when I grasped the member below me and gave a sharp tug.

I was the only one who got to feel the pale skin heat up under my touch as I groped my way down the other man's legs, lifting them so they had to bend at the knees.

I was the only one who got to hear him gasp then groan when I pressed my fingers against and into his entrance and the only one who got to feel him tense up then shiver with pleasure and the only one who got to see his mouth gape open like a fish when my fingers brush that special bundle of nerves inside of him.

I was the only one who got to feel his inner walls contract around my member as I pressed inside, careful to lube him up first, lifting his hips upwards for better leverage.

I was the only one who got to see the look of pure ecstasy flit across his face as I purposefully only brushed against the spot so he couldn't cum yet.

I was the only one who got to feel his nails dig into my shoulders then feel the pale hands run down my biceps to clutch at my elbows as I thrusted into him, getting just a little bit closer to his sweet spot every time.

"Please.. it's not... enough... Faster.. Harder.."

I was the only one who got to hear the man under me beg for release.

I growled low in my throat pulling out so only the head of my dick remained inside of him, realigned my hips, and thrusted back in as hard as I could.

I grinned my famous feral grin as the other man arched up into me, pulling me in even farther, and cried out as I hit the sweet spot dead on.

"AH! Grimmjow!"

"Yes?" I moved faster and harder inside him. He only gaped up at me, trying his damnedest to talk and that I just couldn't allow.

"So-So-So Ssssssoooo clooooooooose!"

I saw his hand snake it's way down my arm to where it was touching his torso, slide across his own skin, and make it's way down south to where he wrapped it around his own leaking member and began pumping it.

I knocked his hand out of the way and grabbed him myself. My hips moved with a violent force while my hand moved so slow, it was agonizing even to me.

My release was coming faster than I expected. My hand picked up the pace as my hips snapped forward.

"G-Grimm!" he cried.

I was the only one who got to feel him clamp down around me, ready to cum at any second.

I was the only one who got to hear him cry out his release at the exact same time as me.

I was the only one who got to see his expression of bliss and exhaustion as he slowly came off his high.

I thrust my hips a few times, riding out my orgasm, and kept pumping my hand to draw his out.

His legs slipped down my sides until they hit the bed. I pulled out of him, watching intently for any discomfort, but all I saw was his exhaustion and a small smile. I laid down next to him.

I was the only one who got to feel him roll closer to me and pull up my free arm to wrap over him as he pulled the blanket up to cover us.

I was the only one who got to see him get comfortable in the crook of my arm and close his eyes with that smile - that had grown some - still in place, completely ignoring the fact that we had left his now dry cum on our stomachs and he had my cum leaking out of him.

I was the only one who would ever get to hear him say, just before he fell asleep, "I love you."

I was the only one who would ever get to smile at his sleeping form and say "I love you, too, Ulquiorra."


End file.
